


My boyfriend is a Pilot|我的男朋友是飞行员[2Aces]

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: Completed @ 2012.12.20Happy birthday to Ivan Konev,Written in the first personOriginal characters contained完成于2012.12.20，给高尼夫中校的生日贺文注：有第一人称原创人物，如不适者慎入。再注：同时包含BL BG GL内容，欢迎各取所需.
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Kudos: 2





	My boyfriend is a Pilot|我的男朋友是飞行员[2Aces]

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take serious, this work is just for fun

[双击坠]我的男朋友是飞行员

大脑里冒出这句话的时候，我突然又有了另一个想法：[我的男朋友之一是飞行员]。一番挣扎后，我还是把这个命题改成了[那个飞行员的女朋友之一是我]似乎更符合现在的状况。是的，我现在的男朋友是[自称宇宙第一俊男]、在军队中数一数二的风流男士——奥利比·波布兰。而我，是一个离军部大楼不远的小酒馆的老板娘。对于奥利比·波布兰花花公子的大名早有耳闻，但我仍在好奇心的驱使下接受了他的爱意。——这样说的话，真是一种奇怪的感情。  
“哦，艾丽莎~好奇心能杀死猫，你之所以要和波布兰谈恋爱，无非是想看看他能够同时交往多少个女性且游刃有余吧？”  
酒馆的经理梅丽是我的多年好友兼合伙人，对于她的说法我不置可否。  
“啊，谈恋爱的理由是因为爱啊。至少从外形、谈吐到个人感觉，波布兰是给我留下一定好感的哦。”  
“那床上呢？”  
好直接的问题，好像回避或否定的话就是在默认她说法一样。我搂过梅丽的肩，她不过到我肩膀的高度；闻着她头发的香气，总让我不自觉的想捉弄一下。紧贴上她的耳朵，用热气不会轻易散去的距离和速度开口道：  
“如果你能回答这个问题的话，那我会认真起来去爱他也不一定呢~”  
“嗯……艾丽莎同时保持好几个男友都没问题~认真起来的话可是很期待呢！”  
“嘛，现阶段，我可是只有奥利比一个男友的！”  
大概是只有好友之间才会有的对话——不会给对方留情面，也不会在谈话中刻意隐瞒什么情报。于是在和奥利比·波布兰交往一个月后，我和梅丽有关这件事的话题便展开到一个有趣的方向：  
“啊……奥利比那家伙一定是有其他的女人。”  
“哦，肯定的理由是？”  
梅丽在擦着杯子，回答我的口气很漫不经心。对于好友的感情问题，她一直处于并不八卦但却看得一针见血的状态。  
“那天他发短信过来说’艾丽，很想你，喝着咖啡的时候也会想起你身上的味道。’”  
“听起来没什么问题。”  
“我回复他说’我是艾丽莎，不是艾丽’。他说这是爱的昵称。”  
“那你怎么看呢？”  
“是另外一个女友的名字叫艾丽吧。”  
“……我不赞同你的说法。”  
啊，分歧出现了！我最喜欢的分歧出现了！当梅丽提出不同想法时，那种特殊角度的思维模式总能拯救恋爱中智商为负数的我。她放下杯子，认真的看着我说，  
“波布兰来过酒馆几次，我们也和他一起出去喝过几次酒。尽管他会和不同的女性搭讪，和她们聊天，但是他身边固定不换的只有一个人。”  
“哦？你的意思是说他身边的那个人一直是我，所以他并没有同时和其他女性交往的企图？”  
“不，是那个总在填字谜，几乎不会抬头和我们互动的男人。”  
这个话题那天到这里就结束了，原因并不是梅丽的话让我有多生气，而是我花了很长时间来回忆她提到的那个男人，结果我发现竟然一点印象也没有。再继续这个话题是几天后，我想了很久还是禁不住好奇想问她。找不到合适的理由进入话题，最后只好单刀直入的去问：  
“啊，梅丽我有件事情想问你，你说的那个人到底是谁？”  
“哪个人？”  
这一次梅丽并没有在擦杯子，她在研究鸡尾酒的调配，而且似乎很投入，已经连续几天都在尝试新的鸡尾酒配方。  
“啊……那个……奥利比身边那个……”  
“伊旺·高尼夫先生吗？”  
“哦！是他啊！”  
我装作突然想起的样子大叫了一声，然后还是没回忆起那个人是谁。梅丽似乎并没有发现我的反常，她彻底沉浸在鸡尾酒调配的过程中，忘记了周围的存在。我决定不再打扰她，单独去解决奥利比身边其他的女人。可是，可是这真是一个难题，除了那条激起我女性直觉的短信外，奥利比并没有其他的把柄让我抓住。他表现的太好，一个优秀男友该有的素质和自觉他都有，好几次沉浸在这样热恋的感觉中，我差点忘记了自己的计划。不行不行！奥利比能变的更优秀，如果他并没有其他女人的话！  
我仍然决定寻求梅丽的意见，因为对调配鸡尾酒的事情她显然进入了瓶颈。上一次奥利比和那位高尼夫先生过来，我们都品尝了她的鸡尾酒。明明得到所有人的一致赞许，她却没有很开心，接连的几天更是烦躁的把先前的配方都推翻还要重做。工作固然重要，但缓解一下也许会有好的转机。——我这样劝服她，叫她在周天休业的早上，陪我一起去军官宿舍外面埋伏。  
“我并不想做跟踪狂，也没有兴趣。”  
“可是你说的‘波布兰是那种同时交往很多女人也游刃有余的类型’吧，不想见证下吗？”  
“嘛……你这么说我倒是有点好奇……”  
“一起去吧！如果现在波布兰真的只有我一个女朋友的话……啊……”  
陷入自我满足的妄想不可自拔，之后的日子说不定会有更多的快乐……  
“我也很想知道他是不是和伊旺·高尼夫先生整天都混在一起。”  
妄想被无情的打断，回归现实的路过于沉痛。

我们在军官宿舍外面不太显眼的花园里蹲了没多久就看到奥利比·波布兰从楼里走出来：栗色的头发在阳光下闪烁着光芒，翠绿色的眼眸中散发着爱的神采，完美的脸型，挺拔的身材……尤其是在旁边拿字谜的男人的衬托下，他那么的明亮，那么的耀眼。——唔，如果奥利比真的有其他女友的话……我想我也不会介意吧~  
“喂！你个女人，口水都流到乳沟里了！他们走了，我们要跟上！”  
那一刻我觉得我可以放弃这伟大的跟踪任务，继续着美好的恋爱了。其他的女人什么的，其实也并没有什么影响嘛，那可是波布兰啊！接下来的时间里我大脑里盘旋着这句话被梅丽拉着跑过好多个地方。  
“他们在喝咖啡吃早点！”梅丽举着望远镜直播。  
——我收到了这样的短信[清晨的咖啡让我的大脑一醒，然后想到你，艾丽莎，这个晴朗的早晨你有没有想起我？]  
“移动了，他们去书店……买填字谜？”梅丽看着书架上的货品，一脸茫然。  
——我收到了这样的短信[刚刚从书店出来，那些杂志上的美女们再怎么看也比不上艾丽莎的美貌]  
“他们上了出租车……不知道去哪里……不会吧？是高尼夫的家！？”梅丽趴在出租车后座上看着他们下了出租车走进一户人家，说话的声音突然有点扭曲。  
——我收到了这样的短信[艾丽莎做的饭菜是什么味道呢？如果有机会的话真想品尝一下]  
“他们出来了，波布兰手里还抱着好多水果……啊……高尼夫先生的家人为什么对他这么好……”梅丽的口气里有奇妙的味道，我似乎也有着同样的感觉。  
——随后，我收到了这样的短信[多吃水果对皮肤好，艾丽莎爱吃什么水果？]

那天的跟踪行动到这里差不多也结束了，下午我和梅丽打车回到酒馆准备晚上营业。晚饭过后，波布兰和高尼夫两个人准时出现在店里。梅丽似乎恢复了平常的状态，不再为鸡尾酒的事情发疯；她准备出新调配的鸡尾酒，味道很好，我们都喝的很开心。  
凌晨打烊后，梅丽擦着桌子，突然叫住我。这是她头一次主动和我说起波布兰的事情，也是最后一次：  
“啊，艾丽莎，我觉得你应该和波布兰分手。”  
如果这句话她是在一个月前说，我想我会和她绝交吧。但是接下来我说出的话，连我自己也有点吃惊：  
“嗯，其实我和你有同样的想法……但是，不知道这是为什么。”  
“是因为你觉得自己才是那个局外人的缘故吧。”  
我一怔，似乎懂了她的话又觉得有点微妙。  
但是总之，那之后我再也没有回复过奥利比任何短信和电话，他后来也曾来过我的酒馆几次，见我都爱答不理也就不再出现。和这样一个完美的男人只保持了短暂的恋情关系，总让我有些惋惜。  
又过了一段时间，有一天我突然想起之前鸡尾酒的事情。当时沉浸在恋爱中的我，根本没有关心好友，也完全没过问过她调配鸡尾酒时遇到的困扰。我有点内疚，便去问梅丽。如往常一样我搂着她的肩膀，让她的头可以靠在我的胸部，这样我能闻到她头发上香香的味道，她也喜欢靠在我软软的胸部上。  
“后来怎么就突然不再研究新的鸡尾酒了呢？”  
“大概是因为我发现他根本就不需要女人，所以就放弃用鸡尾酒去吸引他的注意力了。”  
“哎！？”  
——谁！？梅丽在说的是谁！？那个时候她有了喜欢的对象而我什么都没有发现，身为好友太失职了！我的大脑被这种强烈的内疚和悔恨填充，我深深的低下头，此时我不知道该如何回应她。  
“其实他有填字谜和波布兰就好的吧……”  
——哎！？关波布兰什么事！？填字谜？她再说那……那个……高……高……？  
“啊，所以我说艾丽莎你和波布兰分手真是正确的选择。那个男人啊，其实有没有你也没所谓，他有高尼夫就好了。”  
——这句话深深赞同！等，等等？为什么会赞同……？  
我想我和梅丽应该不会再提起这两个男人吧，总觉得不被自己喜欢的男人需要是件很悲哀的事情。

[我的男朋友是飞行员]

再次冒出这个念头的时候，我的脑海里同时出现了奥利比·波布兰和伊旺·高尼夫的脸——虽然后者的脸并不太清晰。

========以上为纯玛丽苏带入部分，无法带入的旁观者请看后面==========

军官俱乐部，众人都喝的微醺，讨论的话题也开放了很多。  
“喂！波布兰，你不是搞上那家小酒馆的女老板吗！那个女人……很不错啊！怎么最近都没见你提起她？不会是被甩了吧？”  
“宇宙里还有很多美女等待着我去爱她们，我当然不能在一个人身上停留太久啦！”  
“别听他胡说，那天我们去喝酒，女老板竟然用看基佬的眼神死死盯着他，他有了心里阴影就再没去过。”  
“在朋友和爱人约会的时候，是哪个不识趣的家伙在一旁破坏气氛的，还要我说吗！？”  
“我在一旁填字谜，喝着美味的鸡尾酒，哪里打扰到你了？顺便，朋友，那是谁啊？”

[我的男朋友是飞行员]

——的真实标题是[他的男朋友是飞行员]

—END—


End file.
